


Night Talks

by DirtKilling



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy Murder Family, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Short, Will Graham is a Good Dad, only kinda, sort-of Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtKilling/pseuds/DirtKilling
Summary: Certain conversations only seem to happen when it's dark out.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter(implied)
Series: Family Matters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876123
Kudos: 36





	Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I have many feelings about this duo...

When Will opens his eyes, the room he wakes up to is not his farmhouse in Virginia, nor is it his cell in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He isn't in the guest bedroom or the master bedroom of Hannibal's Baltimore house. He is in the home of Dr.Mikhal Andrei, his husband David, and their daughter Laura.

There is light coming in through the bottom of the curtain across the dark bedspread, dimly Will makes the connection to the lanterns in the garden, which must still be on. The house is quiet and his hair is damp with sweat, though he doesn't remember any night terrors. 

He gets out of bed and slips on the expensive housecoat hanging on the door to the ensuite, it is maroon coloured and plush, with "D.A." embroidered on the lapel. It contrasts with his cotton boxers, surely bought in a five-pack.The Doberman, Toni, raises his head from his spot at the foot of the bed.

"shht, go to bed." Will whispers, and the dog obediently lays his head back down, looking up at Will with his doe eyes, reminding Will of Winston so much he has to turn away.

He slips out of the bedroom quietly and looks down the hall towards Hannibal's bedroom. Will doesn't think of it as their bedroom, nevermind how often he sleeps there. The door is closed and the light is off, there is no sound of the baby grand piano downstairs, nor is there sound from the kitchen.

He pads down the first flight of stairs and stops at Abigail's room. The is a hand-painted ceramic plaque hung on the door with "Laura" painted on it in cursive, white on black with a wreath of wildflowers around it. He pauses, looking at it before noticing that the door is ajar.

He presses it forward gently and peeks inside. The satin covers on the queen bed are pulled back and Abigail's silver iPod with her tangled earbuds still plugged in, rests next to the pillow. The overhead light is off but the reading light is still glowing from its spot on the side table. Beside it, the alarm clock reads 3:14 am.

He makes his way down the rest of the stairs and through the kitchen, pausing at the bar fridge under the island to grab two bottles of the artisanal Belgian beer he finds. He slips them into the large pockets of his robe and heads to the patio door. 

The hanging Lanterns are indeed on in the garden, and the warm spring evening beyond the back gate is peaceful and silent. Will can't see any movement and in a moment of barely registered panic he calls out.

"Kiddo?" He kicks himself for using the nickname on a newly twenty-one year old, but Laura is only nineteen and it's more for any neighbours who might be awake anyway.

Abigail's face suddenly appears around the side of the patio swing next to the large fire pit. She is wrapped in a wool blanket though the air isn't very chilled.

"Hey pa, couldn't sleep? She calls back softly. He is already walking towards her on the mosaic path. He can't help but grin when he sees her slippers. 

"My spidey senses were tingling." he tells her and she grins and ducks her head as she tucks her bright red-clad feet under her to be hidden by the blanket, causing the bench swing to sway slightly. She has taken to reading translated comics as a way of practicing her French. 

He sinks down next to her with a sigh, after snatching the bottle opener off the glass table in front of them. He pulls the bottle from his left pocket and offers it wordlessly. She nods in agreement and he opens it with a snap before handing "Cold?" He asks, sipping at his own beer. She shakes her head but doesn't elaborate. Will leaves it be and focuses on the sounds of nighttime instead, the sound of distant cars and a soft uncredited hum.

"Dracula is still in his coffin, I assume." Abigail said sardonically, breaking the quiet.

"I assume." Will agrees.

"Sometimes I feel like we're one of those old-timey rich families, where the parents have separate bedrooms." Will bites back his uneasiness and clears his throat.

"Isn't that rather expected of a count?"

Abigail snorts and removes a hand from her cocoon to smack him on the shoulder.

There is a comfortable silence

"Are you alright?" 

Will smiles at her, flashing a couple teeth."Why wouldn't I be?"

Abigail looks at him with cool, earnest eyes." Are you happy?"

"Are you?"

"I asked first"

Will turns back to the unlit fire pit. She always seems to corner him. 

"Yes, I think I am happy...mostly"

"Only Mostly?"

Will feels something heavy slip up into the back of his throat, and he resists the urge to check if Hannibal's bedroom window is open.

"You know, some days, he can make me vegan breakfast in bed and take me to the market and make old man puns and tease me about my taste in wine and introduce me as his daughter and... I can forget. But sometimes I remember.” Abigail almost whispers.

Will thinks of soft weathered hands tucking a curl behind his ear and organic ingredients purchased solely for dog food and bottles of expensive aftershave and twinkling, knowing eyes.

"I can certainly...empathize." he says tiredly, before taking a long swing of beer.

“I’m happy I’m with you though, I think. Certainly content, sometimes carefree...but not always”

Will closes his eyes.

“Me too Kiddo, me too”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have more in mind for this as a lil series, just might not be up for a while.


End file.
